Túneles
Túneles es una novela de ciencia ficción y fantasía escrita por Roderick Gordon y Brian Williams. Fue publicada en 2007 tras parar en las manos de Barry Cuningham, el editor que descubrió a Harry Potter. Originalmente fue llamada The Highfield Mole pero el título fue cambiado por la editorial y en el 2008 se publicó la segunda parte llamada Profundidades (Deeper). La tercera parte de la saga, que se llama Caída Libre (novela) (Freefall), salió a la venta en 2009. La cuarta parte de la saga que se llama Al Limite (novela) (Closer), salió a la venta en 2010. También se tiene programada una adaptación cinematográfica para esta saga, que posiblemente será estrenada en 2012 y estará a cargo de la empresa Relativity Media. Los autores tienen la intención de escribir 6 libros. Sinopsis Will comparte con su padre una afición muy extraña para un chico de catorce años: pasa su tiempo excavando, buscando tesoros perdidos en las entrañas de la tierra. Así descubre que, bajo el mismo Londres, existen túneles que no constan en ningún mapa y puertas olvidadas durante siglos. Pero… ¿adónde llevan? Cuando el padre de Will desaparece misteriosamente, el joven decide aventurarse en su búsqueda, desafiando la oscuridad y el temor a lo desconocido. Con la sola ayuda de su amigo Chester, se dirige hacia un mundo fascinante y a la vez aterrador, un mundo lleno de sorpresas, con sus propias leyes, extraños personajes… y terribles amenazas. El libro que la crítica mundial ha calificado ya como el nuevo Harry Potter, una apasionante aventura que transporta al lector, de la mano de su joven protagonista, a un lugar extraordinario y mágico, oculto bajo nuestros propios pies. Brian Williams y Roderick Gordon han dedicado varios años y mucho entusiasmo a Túneles, novela que comenzaron a escribir cuando Williams perdió su trabajo en la banca de Londres. El destino quiso que la novela fuera a parar a manos de Barry Cuningham, el editor que descubrió a Harry Potter. Desde entonces se ha convertido en un auténtico fenómeno literario internacional. Los Autores Brian Williams y Roderick Gordon Roderick Gordon nació y creció en Londres. Estudió Biología en el University College donde conoció al irrefrenable Brian Williams, un prometedor estudiante de arte. Años más tarde, después que lo despidieran de su trabajo en la zona financiera de la ciudad, decidieron embarcarse en la aventura de escribir Túneles. En la actualidad Roderick vive en Norfolk, con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Brian vive en Londres. Brian Williams pasó gran parte de su infancia en un pueblo minero de Zambia, antes de que su familia regresara a Liverpool. Estudió bellas artes en la prestigiosa Slade School of Fine Art y se dedicó a la pintura, a realizar instalaciones y al cine experimental. Más tarde trabajó en cine y televisión. Brian vive en Londres. Personajes (Contiene SPOILERS) Will Burrows: Es el protagonista de la historia, tiene un gran fanatismo por la excavación que comparte con su padre, el Sr. Burrows. Rebecca Burrows: Hermana de Will, tiene un gran papel en la historia, es una styx. Obsesiva por la limpieza, se encarga sola de las compras y deudas de la casa. Dr. Burrows: Padre de Will, en su gran curiosidad descubre un mundo subterráneo en las profundidades de Londres y se mete en un lío macabro. Will buscará a su extraviado padre en la historia. Sra. Burrows: Adicta a la televisión, no se preocupa más que ver sus programas preferidos. No juega un papel importante en la historia, hasta el 3er libro. Tia Jean: Hermana de la Sra. Burrows. Tiene la necesidad de fumar constantemente. Chester Rawls: Mejor amigo de Will, lo acompaña en la búsqueda de su padre. Sr. Jerome: Amargo y recto, tiene como hijo a Caleb, el hermano biológico de Will. Su esposa Sarah escapó de su mundo para darle un buen hogar a sus hijos. Sra. Sarah Jerome Macaulay: Madre biológica de Will y Caleb, huyó con el mayor, Will, y lo dejó en adopción. Es perseguida por la justicia. Caleb Jerome: Hermano biológico de Will, lo acompañará en su aventura. Tam Macaulay: Tío de Will y Caleb, hermano de Sarah, una gran persona que los ayudará mucho en esta aventura. Abuela Macaulay: Madre de Tam y Sarah, abuela de Will y Caleb. Imago: Amigo de Tam, ayuda a los aventureros en su búsqueda y les da aliento. Es asesinado por Rebbeca. Los Hermanos Clarke: Son dos personas muy diferentes entre sí que conforman un muy divertido duo de verduleros. El negocio de los Clarke ha trascendido durante generaciones. Además de vender en la superficie son los encargados de proveer de verduras y frutas a la gente de la Colonia. Los Colonos: Gente del mundo interior, que habita en ciudades y barrios controlados por los "Styx". Los "Styx": Son los herederos de las tierras habitas por los Colonos. Se destacan por su carácter cruel y despiadado, son la ley en la colonia. Nota de la editorial inglesa En el libro se incluye una nota de la editorial inglesa que va así: La primera edición de este libro corrió por cuenta de los propios autores, que emplearon todo su esfuerzo y esperanzas y todo su dinero en una maravillosa pieza brotada de su imaginación. Un día oí hablar de esta novela, ¡pero estaba completamente agotada! Cuando por fin conseguí un ejemplar; en la casa editorial empezamos a excavar más y más hondo en su misterioso mundo para ofrecerte una nueva y enriquecida aventura. ¡Así nació TÚNELES! Siempre me gusto imaginar que existía un misterioso mundo subterráneo, tan cerca de nosotros que cualquiera podía cavar y encontrárselo, ¡pero nunca se me ocurrió que resultara tan extraño! Enlaces externos Páginas Web *Web oficial de la colección Puck. *MundoTúneles | El fansite en español de la saga 'Túneles. *Territorio Túneles | El Fansite en Español de "Túneles". *The Highfield Mole, Mathew & Son Official Website *Tunnels Official Website *TunnelsDeeper Fan Site (UK) - Author Events, Discussion Forum, Media Archives *Chicken House Publishing Ltd *Scholastic, US Publisher - includes video interview with authors *Williamson Tunnels, Liverpool (UK) - For Video of Author reading Tunnels excerpt, see Official Website Noticias *Publisher of Harry Potter to reveal 'next big thing' *Rowling publisher creates hype for new boy-wonder series *A boy archaeologist as the next Harry Potter? *Excerpt from Radio 4's Today Categoría:Novelas de 2007 Categoría:Novelas del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de ciencia ficción